Conventionally, in an organic electroluminescence (hereafter referred to as organic EL) device including an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer disposed between the anode and the cathode, there is a case in which a conductive foreign material is attached or mixed during the fabrication process. This could lead to undesirable short-circuit (leakage) between the anode and the cathode, causing light-emission defect in the organic EL device.
In this case, there is a known method for repairing the defect due to short-circuit, by increasing resistance of a shorted part or a target region determined around the shorted region by laser irradiation (for example, see the patent literature 1).
The patent literature 1 discloses a technique for recovering the light-emission function of the organic EL device by irradiating the electrodes around the foreign material in the organic EL device with laser so as to separate the electrode into a region contacting the foreign material and a region not contacting the region or the foreign material.
Furthermore, in a technique according to the patent literature 2, the leakage part is specified from weak light emitted from a flat-panel display device when a reverse-bias voltage is applied, and the specified leakage part is irradiated with a laser beam. With this, the defect in light emission caused by the leakage is repaired.